Duty Bound
by PeytonLane
Summary: Haldir/OC Non-10th walker. Andune is torn between keeping her mothers promise and her duty as one of the Galadhrim, and Haldir our favorite marchwarden only makes it worse.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Andúnë I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_Yes Naneth?" I stood bedside to my mother, and watched as her eyes stared back weakly into my own. She was weak, fading; a process that neither me or my three sisters can bare to watch. My three younger sisters sat behind me with tears in their eyes while I obeyed my mothers command. My older sister Eámanë was absent as she was gone with her husband to Valinor leaving me as the eldest and the motherly figure of our talan here in the Golden Wood. _

"_I fear that I will not last long. I have thought long and hard of what I could say to make my passing seem less than it seems. But alas, I cannot. I loved your father with all my heart but that fateful day made my perfect world seem not so perfect anymore."_

_About seven hundred and fifty years ago my father was killed on the border by a large troop of Orcs. I was only an elfling being only thirty at the time, but I will never forget the day the Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn showed up at our talan. My father was a Captain at the time and very respected among the Lord and Lady, and among the residents of Lothlorien._

_My mother changed that day. She wasn't the bright, kind, and humble elf she used to be. She withdrew into herself, fragile, and broken. The mother my sisters and I knew was gone. She only lasted this long to take care of us, to be our support when we needed her._

_At this point of my mothers talk the tears I have been holding back to keep my sisters strong ran free down my face. Gently I felt my mothers weak hand brush them away as I heard her console me softly._

"_You and your sisters have been my light, my support throughout these past several centuries, and that kept me going. I knew though that my love for you and your sisters however strong it was and it for ever shall be would my not heal my broken heart, and that one day in the future I would fade." I heard my sisters shift closer together as they held each other whilst crying as my mother talked to me._

"_Naneth...I..." my mother held her hand up signaling for my silence._

"_Let me finish, strong one. You and your sisters will need each other, from now on. Stand by each other, support one another, and most importantly, love each other. A divided family does not heal from a tragedy that they themselves suffer from." My mother closed her eyes and breathed shallowly. She was fading much faster now._

"_Now as for my favor..." my mother said as she reopened her eyes. "Take care of them, watch over them, do not let harm come to them and guard them; you are in charge now, my daughter. This is what I ask of you and I ask you to do it well."_

_My mother weakly took my right had and placed one of her most prized possessions; a silver bracelet that my father has given her on their very first meeting. I clasped the stunning piece of jewelery on my left wrist._

"_I promise you, Naneth."_

_My words still hung in the air as my mother passed with a breathy 'I love you all', to wait in the Halls of Mandos for a time where she can reunite with us on the shores of Valinor. _

_I let out a sob as I gripped her precious bracelet in my hand. Slowly I planted a kiss upon her brow and closed her lifeless eyes._

_"I love you too,"_

_I stepped back and allowed my sisters to come by our mothers side to say their farewells. Inwë, my littlest sister, was the most attached and most sensitive out of us all. Her sorrow alone, brought on a new wave of tears to everyone present in the room. Sairalindë and Lessien my two other sisters wrapped her arm around her in comfort, allowing her to cry on her shoulder._

_I would have to keep an eye on my littlest sister, for I worry about her wellbeing and do not want her to end up in the same position as our dear mother. _

_Taking care of what's left of my family is my responsibilty now._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only one the characters that you do not recognize. :'(

Chapter 1

Year 2017

"Andúnë..."

My eyes began to focus in their surroundings as I woke from my sleep. I looked around confused as I could've sworn that my mothers voice had said my name. It has been nearly two hundred years since her passing to the Halls of Mandos, and I have kept up on my promise to her. Even though my sisters are of age and have moved from the talan we have grown up in; even since the death of our mother, I still can't help but take care of them.

Soon I was out of my bed and dressed in one of my simpler gowns for I had a feeling that today I was going to be doing a lot of running around and did not want to get one of my better dresses ruined. Soon after I had finished my breakfast, I walked out the door of my talan and headed straight to Lessien's.

Lessien my second youngest sister, is the chief Gardener in Lothlorien. She even tends to the most precious of Lady Galadriels Gardens. She has pure talent when it comes to plants, she can nurse the most decrepit, poor excuse of a plant back to health and it will be among one of the most beautiful plants in all of Lothlorien. Travelers from Rivendell and Greenwood come to seek her knowledge of gardening.

I slowly walked into Lessien's talan aggravated that once again she left her front door unlocked. Seriously, someone could walk right in steal something or worse! I listened and heard her quiet breathing coming from her bedroom.

I entered her bedroom taking into account that she was dead to the world, I laughed quietly to myself an idea forming in my head. messing up my hair a little and putting on a paniced face I went back outside her room and then springted through making sure I slammed the door behind me.

The sound of the door slamming woke my poor sister up.

"Lessien! Hurry! The gardens are on fire! Hurry!" I jumped up and down on her bed shaking her by the shoulders.

Lessien's eyes widened, jumping out of bed and grabbing her pitcher of water she sprinted out of the door not bothering to change out of her nitegown. Quickly I followed my gullible sister.

Once we reached the gardens Lessien stopped with a confused face. The gardens were fine, not a plant burnt to a crisp. All the early morning gardeners looked on in confusion as well wondering why their Chief gardener is here holding a pitcher of water in her nightgown. Realization dawned on Lessien soon and turned around to glare at me.

"I am sorry sister, I simply couldn't resist." I said clutching my side as I tried to supress my laughter.

"Evil."

"I love you too." I grinned at her as she passed me to get to her talan to change and to most likely hide her face for an hour.

"One sister down, two to go." and with that I headed over to my dear Inwë's talan.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

"Caewen expects you at the infirmary particularly early today, sister. I suggest wisely that you get up." Skillfully I missed a pillow that was aimed for my head.

"Alright I'm up."

I sat down on her bed while Inwë readied herself for her day, watching her as she picked out her gown and did her hair. Healer's always had to wear their hair up while in the Infirmirary, so as to not get in their way.

"So I was thinking that later you after your shift of course, Lessien, Sairalindë, and I shall get together and watch the moon and stars like we used to when we were young," I picked a loose string off my dress; looking back up at Inwë I saw that excitement came upon her face.

"Maybe we shall see a shooting star tonight!" she clapped her hands together.

I smiled. "Maybe we will."

IOIOIOIO

"I'm up! I do not need your evil ways to rouse me from my slumber!" I chuckled at her response.

"My sister do you really think so low of me?"

"Yes." I grinned.

"I love you too."

Sairalindë was almost like my twin, she is only seventy-three years my junior but to others it seems close enough. We both were graced with our mothers green eyes and silver hair, and we both had the bodies of a Galadhrim guard. Often we were mistaken for one another, but it bothers us not for we take it as a compliment.

The only difference between us though is that while I am a Galadhrim Captain; Sairalindë is a scholar. She is often seen in the Library discussing history or what's taking place in other countries. Other times she is seen teaching other elflings.

"Why can't you have a job while you're home from the border?" She groaned at me, and I smiled.

"I do have a job, it's called interfering with my sisters lives. And my payment is the satisfaction of seeing you all suffer." I joked receiving a glare for my comment.

"Evil." she glared again.

"Too late, Lessien already has given me the title today. I frightened her by saying that the gardens were on fire." I laughed.

"Poor Lessien,"

"I know but I truly could not resist, but you would do the same if you were in my shoes," I looked at her knowingly.

"Too true." We both laughed.

"Well since we are both off duty today, I say we spend it running around causing mischief as usual." Sairalindë smiled and quickly set off to get ready.

IOIOIOI

Sorry about that ending. It's getting late and I'm kind of tired so the creative juices are running very low. lol


End file.
